overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
D.Va
D.Va is one of the pornstars in overwatch Bio D.Va is a former professional pornstar who now uses her skills to pilot a state-of-the-art mech in defense of her homeland. Twenty years ago, South Korea was attacked by a colossal Omnic monstrosity that rose from the depths of the East China Sea. The massive, lumbering construct caused catastrophic damage to coastal cities before it was driven back beneath the waves. In response, the South Korean government developed a mechanized armored drone unit, called MEKA, to protect urban environments in future engagements with the Omnic threat. The government's fears proved to be well founded, as a disturbing pattern of attacks emerged. Every few years, the monstrosity would rise from the sea to assault South Korea and its neighbors. The Omnic learned from these encounters, often reconfiguring itself in a different form and appearing with new weapons and capabilities. Each incident ended in a stalemate, with the monstrosity defeated but not destroyed. As the Omnic continued to adapt, it eventually disrupted MEKA's drone-control networks, forcing the military to place pilots in the mechs. Scrambling to find suitable candidates, the government turned to the country's professional gamers, who possessed the necessary reflexes and instincts to operate the mechs' advanced weapons systems. Top stars were drafted, including reigning world champion Hana Song, also known as "D.Va." Famous for her elite skills, D.Va was a fierce competitor who played to win at all costs, and she had a well-earned reputation for showing no mercy to her opponents. Seeing her new mission as a game, D.Va fearlessly charges into battle alongside the rest of her MEKA unit, ready to spring to her nation's defense at a moment's notice. Recently, she has begun to stream combat operations to her adoring fans, and her growing following has turned her into a global icon. Abilities ;With Mech ;Without Mech Unlocks Skins Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Bunny Hop *Heartbreaker *Party Time Victory Poses Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *;) (Winky face!) *A New Challenger! (Here comes a new challenger!) *AFK *Aw, Yeah! *D.Va: 1, Bad Guys: 0 *GG! *I Play to Win (said in Korean: 게임을 하면 이겨야지) *Is This Easy Mode? *LOL *No Hacks Required Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Eject *Lying Around *Meka Activated Achievements Story At the age of 16, Hana Song, under the username "D.Va," became the #1 StarCraft II player in the world and went undefeated for the next three years of her life.D.Va's StarCraft II Profile At the age of 19, Hana was enlisted into MEKA's army of mech pilots with the task of defending the coast around the East China Sea from a colossal adapting Omnic. D.Va began to stream her combat operations online, and she gained fans around the world. Her fame led to her starring in the Goldshire Pictures movie Hero Of My Storm, as well as an ad for Nano Cola. Personality D.Va is a very competent combatant despite her young age, not taking failure as an option and showing no mercy to her adversaries. She possesses an egotistical side,often smack talking opponents during battle. Regardless of her fierce characteristics, D.Va takes pleasure in making her fanbase happy, as shown by cheerfully taking autograph requests from Reinhardt and Lúcio and being quick to thank her audience whenever she defeats an enemy. Being a pro gamer, D.Va loves video games and enjoys making references to them. While on the battlefield, she will use many gaming terms, such as "nerf," "pocket healer," "GG," "AFK," and more. Despite the fact that she is mostly into games produced by Blizzard (for obvious reasons), she is familiar with old arcade ones as well. An example is calling Winston "a giant gorilla from those old video games," which is a reference to the Donkey Kong arcade game. Gaming is not the only thing D.Va is interested in; she seems to be a fan of Lúcio's music, as noted by the line of D.Va asking Lúcio for an autograph after Lúcio asked D.Va for one, and Mei's Adventures as well. Notes *Use boosters to reposition quickly, then attack with short-range Fusion Cannons. *After ejecting, fight using the Light Gun while calling another mech. *While in her mech, D.Va requires being up close to her enemies to be effective as her fusion cannons have very limited range due to their damage drop off over a short distance:BlizzCon 2015 Overwatch Panel *D.Va's mech has the unusual property that it slows down while firing. This means that dodging or backing away is more effective against her than other heroes. *A good tactic for safely approaching the enemy is to activate the defense matrix to protect you whilst moving forward with boosters. This will let you get into positions that optimize her fusion cannons damage output. *Using defense matrix and boosters is also a good tactic for flinging her mech into a large group of enemies for her meka ult (self-destruct) so that it does not get destroyed before getting close enough to activate. **This tactic is particularly useful against a well-positioned Bastion. *When using Self-Destruct, D.Va's mech will retain its momentum. It can also be activated during Boosters, which is useful for positioning the mech at an optimal destruction point while keeping D.Va away from the enemy team to safely call another mech shortly. **One effective way to use Self-Destruct for scoring kills is to boost upwards into the air, then activate Self-Destruct mid-air. If timed correctly, the mech to explode shortly before it lands, which can catch enemies off-guard. *Self-Destruct can also be activated when the mech is destroyed and before D.Va ejects the mech. Trivia *D.Va was announced on November 6, 2015, alongside Mei and Genji, and was added to the closed beta three days later on November 9. She was originally teased through her in-universe StarCraft II profile. *D.Va is currently the youngest hero, at the age of 19 years old. *When her mech is destroyed, the interface displays "비상탈출." This translates to "Emergency escape." *D.Va's profession as an elite StarCraft player from South Korea is likely a nod to the number of StarCraft players from that area in real life. **Many of her quotes refer to StarCraft 2 jargon. "GG!", for Good Game, is generally said at the end of a match, or sometimes used as a taunt after (or even before) an attack that is expected to end the match. "APM" is Actions Per Minute, a measure of the speed with which orders are given, generally taken to measure a player's skill at micromanagement and the efficiency of their game economy. **D.Va's profession creates several Celebrity Paradoxes: ***D.Va was a StarCraft 2 champion at age 16, and OverWatch existed "for decades", but StarCraft 2 came out in 2010. If OverWatch were founded tomorrow, Blizzard would have to support the game until at least 2030 for this to be possible. The equivalent would be a game from 1990 still being supported today (the current record is Ultima Online, which came out in 1997 and is still supported) ***If StarCraft 2 exists in the game world, so does Blizzard, and therefore presumably so did Overwatch - so a computer game predicted these events precisely, decades before they occurred. *D.Va seems to be inspired by the anime mecha genre, often featuring teenagers in tight outfits piloting mechs. Her background is very similar to the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, ''which also revolved around mechs being used by an agency to defeat constantly reforming and adapting monsters. *D.Va's gameplay mechanics may be a reference to ''Titanfall, another game in which summoning and then losing a mech were critical gameplay mechanics. *Her mech resembles ED-209 from the RoboCop franchise. *Her weapon being a "Light Gun" may be a reference to the Light Gun controllers used on early game consoles, which used light sensors to detect shots on target. *D.Va's Epic White Rabbit skin is a reference to the PlayStation One game, Jumping Flash!, where the player controls a white mech called Robbit with the ability to jump great heights.This is further supported by the '-03 (Rabbit Symbol)' on her jumpsuit, in the first game Robbit had a R-01 on the mech and in the second game a R-02. Patch changes }} References de:D.Va es:D.Va fr:D.Va hu:D.Va ja:D.VA pl:D.Va ru:D.Va Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Cocksleeve slutbags who only live to be used as a cumdump